the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Kovala Stormshadow
'' "Roar with Furor, Rule with Iron." ''-Words of house Whitemane. ''"When the sky is clear and waters calm, fear the currents of the deep." ''-Words of house Stormshadow. Though she is recognized as the daughter of Darius Whitemane, she is not acknowledged as his heir. She has publicly stated that she is not interested in possible leadership if he was to fall in battle, but she prepares nonetheless because he seems to wish it. Childhood Little is known of her childhood. The young lady seems to change her past as often as she tells it. There are only a few things consistent concerning her past: She had no childhood friends growing up, she spent some time in Moonglade being shunned by the druids, and she killed her mother. The last item seems to have different motivations behind it, often she shows regret and guilt over the deed claiming it was her mother's wish to die instead of living with the Worgen curse, but there are times she seems almost wistful, as though she had done the world a service. The tattoo at the base of her nape is that of the family crest, a mark she claims her mother magically placed on her. There is some minor magic detectable from the mark, but it is so weak that its function is not readily apparent. Kovala herself believes it was her mother's attempt to keep her morally in check as the girl explored her magical abilities. The only thing that seems to be public knowledge, and only because it is not hidden, is the fact that Darius Whitemane is her father. Recently, the two were reunited, and though the king seemed happy by her presence, he was not pleased with the story she told about the loss of her mother whom he still loved. As it stands, he believes she was cast aside along with her mother, by the girl's maternal grandfather, and that her mother was worried about Darius's status as an undead to come forward after his return. Current Activities While her father is in Northrend battling the new Lich King, Kovala stays in Gilneas, dealing with her step-mother Vanessa Ravenclaw. The two do not seem to entirely trust each other, but then Kovala trusts almost no one she does not control and Vanessa presumably sees Kovala as a pretender to the throne. The young warlock is currently completing her studies of Gilnean history and culture, disguising herself to walk the streets and talk with soldiers. There have been a few instances where the men of the city guard have attempted to take liberties with the young woman, but she has managed to keep roaming hands from discovering too much of her. Also, she works with her lady-in-waiting, an orphan girl named Laura who has an insatiable curiosity and innocence. Kovala finds the girl's innocence to be extremely interesting, already taking some liberties with abusing the girl who only comes back for more. Recently, she took part in defending the city of Gilneas when undead attacked the harbor. Her efforts kept the line from approaching as well as marking the leaders of the attack so that they would be known if ever they appeared in disguise. Her fiery rain cut through the ranks, coupled with other magic wielding nobility to stave off the attack. Unfortunately, one of them was cut down, and when Kovala attempted to bring the woman back to life, her father refused the spell. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Warlock